I Know The Truth
by WingJade
Summary: Link discovers the truth about Sheik...shouen-ai.
1. Default Chapter

****

Okay, before I start, I am fully aware that in the game that Sheik is Zelda. But I prefer the idea that Zelda and Sheik are two different people. I like this idea better because I don't like Zelda very much, she always annoyed me, and the idea of pairing her with Link is a little too common. No offense Link/Zelda fans, it's not my favorite pairing. Lead guy meets lead girl; they fall in love, blah blah blah. Not my thing. I can see why she is one of the few girls you could hook the poor boy up with, but still. But if you are a Link/Sheik fan, here you are! 

****

Bold = Flashback

__

//Italic// = Thoughts

Link rolled out of bed, landing face first on the floor, just like he did every morning. "Ow. If only all of Hyrule could see me now. I mean, it's stupid. I can face down Ganondorf and win, but I fall out of bed every morning. That tells you how much of a brain heroes need." 

"Well, love, may I ask why you are on the floor again today?" 

Link was on the verge of telling Zelda to shut up, but he didn't really want a fight this early in the morning. "Oh, I was just dreaming I was in the Shadow Temple again and I missed my jump to the Boss Door." Link was certainly not going to tell her what he really had been dreaming about. "So, after breakfast, do you think we could play a little duet together, just for old times' sake?" 

Zelda shook her head. "Not today, Link, not today. I'm not in the mood." 

Link frowned. "You're never in the mood. I almost wish Sheik were back. He liked music." 

Zelda jumped out of bed. "Don't say that. He's not real. Really, Link, if I'd known that he'd be such a powerful disguise, I wouldn't have used him." Link didn't answer, and the rest of the early morning was spent in silence. 

"Hey, there, girl." Link hopped onto Epona's back. "Ready for a ride?" The rust-colored horse neighed her reply and ran out onto Hyrule Field. Link gave Epona her head, and for some reason the horse headed for Lake Hylia. Link had never thought she'd want to go there. Jumping the short fence, the pair pulled to a stop by the lake's edge. "Remember the Water Temple, girl?" Unaware that he was talking more to himself than the horse, he continued. "And the Zoras? Ruto and King Zora and Jabu-Jabu? How Zora's Domain froze over? How Ruto was convinced I was going to marry her, even after she was rescued? And Sheik?" Link remembered…how could he not? Sheik was…not real. He had to remember that. As much as the young man was in his thoughts, he was just a figment of Zelda's imagination. No matter how much Link wanted to pretend, Sheik had never existed. But he had seemed so real…

****

"Sheik, wait!" Link took a step forward. "Can I ask you something?" 

The other blonde turned. "You just did. But all right." 

"Why do you help me?" 

Sheik didn't look at him for a moment. Then he said, "Because I-because I have to. It's my destiny." 

Link frowned and pulled on his Iron Boots. "Oh. Well, I guess you can pull out your little bag of flash power and vanish like you always do. I don't care. I got my answer." Sheik did so, but just before he disappeared, Link saw an emotion in the other man's eyes that he'd never seen there before. Hurt. 

"I'm sorry, Sheik. I guess I never told you that. Argh! Damn it, he's not real!" Epona, startled by the tone in her master's voice, reared and Link, surprised, fell off her back and onto the ground. The mare galloped off, leaving Link behind. "Stupid horse." Pulling off his boots, Link dipped his feet in the cool water. _//Here was the only place you met me without telling me to continue on with my quest. Did you come here because you wanted to? //_ On an impulse, he pulled out his ocarina and started to play the Serenade of Water. The soothing sound seemed to float through the air around him, and reach someone else, for the gentle tones of a harp replied to his song. Link almost dropped his ocarina in surprise. He hadn't heard that harp in a year, and he'd never expected to hear it again. _//Zelda never plays…Sheik? Stop imagining things, Link. // _He put the ocarina to his lips again, and played Epona's Song. The rust-colored mare trotted up to him, and with a quick glance at the island, Link climbed on, and rode away from the lake. 

Zelda began to sew a new row of gold leaves around the edge of what would be a pillowcase, humming as she worked. "Excuse me, Princess." The blonde woman jumped and dropped her work. "What-what do you want?" The young man leaning in the corner chuckled. "Nothing, really, Princess. Just a chance to see your husband again. Talk to him. Tell him the truth." 

Zelda jumped out of her seat in a rage. "Certainly not! Link believes that you never existed, and that's the way it's going to stay! You almost took him from me once, I'm not giving you another chance!" The young man growled softly, but he did not raise his voice or move to attack. "He's not a toy that you can play with, Princess. He makes his own choices." 

"He chose me!" 

Sheik shook his head. "No, he let you keep him. You were the closest he could get-to me." With that, the young Sheikah vanished. Zelda, without more than a moment's thought, left by way of the door. _//He'd better stay away from Link…he's happy now. //_

When Link got back in, an extremely annoyed princess unhappily greeted him. "Where were you? You've been gone all day! Is there someone you're meeting?" Link tugged off his hat and dropped it on the floor. "No, Zelda. Why would I want to betray you? You only boss me around, complain, don't do anything I ask of you, and suspect me of cheating on you! Who exactly did you have in mind? Let's see…Saria's gone, Darunia's gone, Ruto's gone, Nabooru's gone, most of the common people I met don't even recognize me, Impa's gone, and Malon has been happily married for the last three years!" The Princess of Destiny fell silent as her husband started to leave. "Where-where do you think you're going?" 

"Back out." 

Zelda called out after him, "But Father wanted to-."

"He can find me later!" 

Link sat on the steps next to the Master Sword. _//I met Sheik here…before I knew…I loved him, didn't I? // _

"Link?" 

Thinking it was Zelda, Link didn't turn. "Go away. I want to be alone, Princess." 

"It's not Zelda." The voice sounded slightly nervous. "It's someone who's been wanting to see you for years." Link slowly turned around, and his eyes widened. The young Sheikah who his heart had been longing after for so long stood not three feet away from him. "Sheik? But you-Zelda-." 

Sheik knelt by him and placed a finger on his lips. "Zelda lied to you. I'm no figment of her imagination." 

Link jerked back a little. "Then why'd you just vanish? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I thought you wanted her. It was only until this morning when I realized you didn't hate me." Sheik brushed a lock of hair from his face. "Unless I misunderstood what I heard you say at the lake. Did I?" 

"So you really were there." Link reached for Sheik's hand and held it. "You didn't misunderstand. I am sorry for that day, I'm sorry I never told you before now." Sheik shrugged, but the difference the apology made was clear in his eyes. "It's all right, Link. I've missed you, you know. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but Zelda ruined that." 

"Could you tell me the whole story, the true one?" Sheik smiled under the scarf he wore. "If you want to know. Meet me after dark in Kakariko Village. I have a place there." He let go of Link's hand, and vanished, leaving his love behind with a feeling of quiet contentment. 

****

Done with that chapter! Review, tell me what you thought, this is my first Zelda fic, so it's a new way of writing, working with these people. 


	2. The Whole Story

****

Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter, the same warnings apply, except that there's a little bit of sex implications in this chapter and some fluff. Enjoy! 

****

Bold: Flashback

__

//Italic//: Thoughts

****

I Know The Truth: Chapter 2

The King of Hyrule was furious. "Zelda, where is your husband? I have things I wish to discuss with him, yet he seems not to be at home-ever!" 

Zelda pasted a smile on her face. "Link is a free spirit, Father. He comes and goes as his heart tells him to." 

"Perhaps his heart is telling him to visit a lady in town. You have been married two years, yet I have no grandchild!" Zelda stared at her feet. How was she going to explain this? "Well, it is not like we have not tried, Father. He wants a child as much as I do." To herself, she shouted, _//Link has not slept with me in these two long years! He's still entranced by that damn Sheik! // _

"When he gets home, tell him to talk to me. Perhaps I know some things that can help." 

Zelda sank into a curtsy. "Of course, Father." _//Old fool, don't you know once I have a child, I can be happily rid of you? // _

"Malon, Malon!" 

The young co-owner of Lon Lon Ranch slowly opened her eyes. "Link? What are you doing here? And so late?" 

"I wanted to know if I could leave Epona here. She's too easy too find." Confused, Malon shrugged. "Certainly, but why don't you want her found?" 

"I can't tell you. But please?" 

Malon smiled. "All right, but what should I tell anyone who comes looking?" 

"Hide her, or let her out, but don't let them see her, and don't tell them you saw me." With that, Link jumped back out of Malon's bedroom window, and ran out of the ranch. Her husband stirred next to her. "What was that, sweet?" She gave him a quick kiss. "Nothing, one of the horses is a little upset. I'll go calm her, then I'll come right back, all right?" Her husband was already asleep. She chuckled to herself, then went downstairs to see Epona waiting by her front door. "Hey, girl, come on, Link asked me to baby-sit tonight, how are you?" The horse whickered in reply. "That's good, can you tell me where Link is going?" The horse snorted. "Is it that big a secret? Really, I never would have thought that the 'fairy boy' would be out cheating on his wife this late at night. Then again, considering who he's married to, I can't blame him." 

Link felt utterly ridiculous, creeping around the village this late at night. "Really, Sheik, you could have told me where the house is." Looking around, he noticed that the only house that showed signs of life was the one that had once been Impa's. "Is that it?" Gathering his nerve, not realizing that he was nervous, he hopped up onto the little piece of land the house rested on and knocked. The door opened a crack, and one side of Sheik's face peered out. "It's me."

He sighed. "Good, I thought it might me that strange woman who raises Cuccos again. She seems to be quite charmed with me. Come in." He pulled the door open, and let Link in. A few pictures adorned the walls, and a fire flickered in the fireplace "It's not much…not exactly what you're used to." A faint blush had started to rise in Sheik's cheeks. "Sheik, I spent the first ten years of my life in a tree house. I like small, cozy places like this one. And besides," Link reached out and pulled him close, "you're here." Sheik's blush grew a little darker. "And that is what matters to me." Sheik quietly pulled out of the embrace. "You shouldn't say such things before you know the whole story." 

"So tell me the story." 

Sheik sat in one of the two armchairs. "Sit down, this'll take a while." Link took the chair next to him. "It started when I was young, about ten. I started having visions." 

****

Sheik tossed the ball to his friend, Aria. Once it had left his hands, something twisted within him, and his sight blurred, then cleared. But he wasn't in the square of Kakariko anymore, he was…he didn't know where he was. But there was a young man sitting on the steps in front of him. "Excuse me?" The young man looked up, and Sheik found himself being shaken by Aria. "Are you okay? You fainted." Sheik was about say 'I'm fine' when his stomach lurched. "I-no. I feel sick." Aria helped him stand. "Let's go home, it's starting to rain anyway." 

"So, after the first vision, what happened?" 

Sheik traced a design on the table. "I kept having them, and no one could stop them. Finally I had a vision telling me to go to Hyrule Market Town, or what was left of it. It told me the entire story of my destiny. Then I met you, Link. I knew from then on that helping you was my destiny, not saving the world, just helping you. From the few moments we had together-"

"Why did we?" Link interrupted. "Why did you always leave so quickly?"

"I wasn't supposed to get attached to you." He laughed. "That didn't work out too well. I fell in love with you anyway. Even after the Ice Cavern, I still loved you. I just never said anything because you seemed to hate me." 

"Why did Zelda take your identity?" 

Sheik frowned. "Because she saw that I loved you, and she feared that you would come over to me, and not her. So when I wasn't expecting it, right when I was showing you the Triforce of Wisdom, she took my image, and switched places with me. Then she dropped my form, and made it seem as if she'd been there the whole time." 

"Then it was you who was supposed to give me the Light Arrows?" Sheik nodded. "I can't believe she did that! And the entire time I was thinking she'd played some long trick on me. That's the only reason I married her, because it was as close as I could get to marrying you." Link suddenly realized that there were tears in his eyes. "I missed you." "I missed you too." 

On an impulse, Link leaned forward and brushed his hands across Sheik's cheek. "Sheik? Would you-would you please take that thing off?" Sheik touched the scarf on his face. "Why?" 

"Please?" Slowly, the Sheikah reached behind his head and undid the scarf, revealing a small nose, a soft mouth, and a thin scar running from his ear to the corner of the soft mouth. "I didn't want you to see that. It's-" 

"Fine. You're beautiful, Sheik. And I love you." Reaching for the Sheikah, Link crawled on top of him, effectively trapping him in the chair. Almost unconsciously, Sheik slipped his arms around Link's waist and reached up to kiss him. He was pressed back into the chair as Link pushed him down, barely able to breathe. It was clear what Link had in mind for the evening, and Sheik wasn't very sure he liked the plans. Pulling his lips from Link's, he whispered, "Link, wait, please." The Hero of Time opened his eyes, surprised. "What is it? Do you not want this?" 

Sheik hung his head. "I just…it's too fast. You just found out today that I exist. Isn't this rushing things?" 

Link kissed him softly on the forehead. "If you don't want to, we don't have to. When you're ready, then…" Link kissed him again. "I should go. Zelda will start having a screaming fit if I'm not back before morning." Link got up and headed for the door. "Link?" 

The other blonde turned. "Yes?" 

"I love you." Link grinned and vanished into the night.

****

Aww, sweet. Thanks again to all who reviewed. Next Part will be out as soon as I can come up with it. 


	3. Slight Doubt

****

After a very long time, here's the third chapter. I hope everyone who wanted it finds it to her-or his-satisfaction. 

Bold: Flashback

__

//Italic//: Thoughts

****

I Know The Truth: Chapter 3

Link crept into his bedchambers holding his boots in one hand. He should have known better. "Where have you been?" Link cursed under his breath. "Do you know how worried I've been?" 

"No." 

Zelda sat up, indignant. She tossed her hair. "You need to remember that you are held accountable for coming in late. Speaking of accountability, Father wants to know why I'm not pregnant yet." Link muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" 

"So that's what this is about. You want a baby." Link undressed and climbed into bed. "We'll discuss it in the morning. How's that?" _// Like I want my child to be the heir. I might as well chain myself to her wrist and toss the key in the Haunted Wasteland. //_ Zelda seemed satisfied with his answer, and went to sleep. Link, on the other hand, wanted to think, just a little, before sleep claimed him. 

Sheik smiled, greeting the day as soon as it arrived, as usual. Most of the village was still asleep, and a few had just gone to bed, the new gravedigger for example. _//Link was here last night and he said he loved me. It's like I'm living in a crystal dream. //_ But then another thought crossed his mind. _//If he loves me, then why did he suddenly decide to run home to Zelda? Was it because I didn't sleep with him? Is that it? It's not like I don't want to, it's just that I don't want to rush things. Maybe he'll change his mind about me…//_ He left the window to dress, and decided to head out onto Hyrule Field. There wasn't much else to do, anyway. 

"Link?" 

__

//I swear, that woman has the *worst* timing in the world. I want to pay Sheik a visit. I wonder how he got that house in the village…maybe Impa gave it to him…can she do that? // 

"Link!" He looked up. "You know, if you want to get out, you only have to do one more thing." 

"What's that?" 

Zelda smiled seductively, or so she thought. "I think you know." Link inwardly gagged. Outwardly, he smiled, and nodded. "Oh, Link, I knew you would do what you truly wanted." 

//_If I were doing that, I'd be out riding Epona right now…or Sheik could be riding-Woah, Link, down boy, you don't want Zelda to gain any confidence. //_ "How's tonight, then. I have some thinking to do. And planning. I promise I will be back as soon as I can." 

"And I'll cancel anything that's scheduled for tonight." 

Link smiled again, hoping it didn't like he was baring his teeth. "All right, see you then." _//Aren't I lucky. //_

"I can't believe I agreed to that. Talk about a waste of a night, huh, Epona?" The mare only snorted. "Yeah, I know that I'm stupid already. You don't have to tell me." Link looked around. As sharp as his eyes were, Sheik was nowhere in sight. "How am I supposed to find him? I already checked his house." 

"For a hero, Link, you've got horrible eyes. Aren't legendary heroes supposed to have eyes on the back of their heads as well as in front?" Sheik vaulted out of a tree and landed behind Link on Epona's back, making both the horse and rider jump. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you? Sheik, you scared me!" 

The Sheikah smiled apologetically. "Sorry." He softly kissed the back of Link's neck. "Forgive me?" 

"If you do that again later." Suddenly, Link spurned Epona and she broke into a gallop, forcing Sheik to wrap his arms around Link's waist to keep from flying off and landing on his posterior. "You did that on purpose!" 

Link grinned, even though Sheik couldn't see it. "You have a problem with that?" Sheik smiled. "No." As they galloped towards Lake Hylia, Link smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that Sheik was really there, warm and real and with arms wrapped around his waist. He still had the urge to pinch himself and see if he was dreaming. Something this wonderful couldn't be real-and Link was delighted that it was. As they jumped the fence and drew up besides the lake, Link asked, "Want to go for a swim?" Sheik smiled, though a little shyly, and both young men jumped off of the horse. Well, Link jumped. Sheik eased off. Link, with no sense of shame, stripped off his tunic and the hat along with it, tossing both to the side. He'd gotten to his boots when he noticed that Sheik hadn't removed anything, not even the scarf. "Sheik?" The Sheikah looked down at the ground, blushing. Link gently started to unwind the scarf, revealing Sheik's face. "There's no one here to see you but me." He traced the thin scar. "Don't be shy, Sheik." The flaxen-haired young man backed away, then tugged off his tunic, letting it fall to the side, fluttering like a purple-winged butterfly. Then off went the boots, and both young men stood in their hose. Link grabbed Sheik by the waist and tugged him into the lake. "Link-Ack!" Sheik popped up again, hair in his eyes. "That was not amusing." 

"I thought it was. You really need a sense of humor, you know." Sheik, in response, splashed him with water, using a flicker of magic. Link splashed him back, and a water fight resulted, water flying everywhere, including at Epona, whom indignantly snorted and ran off to eat in a quieter area. Then, calling up a tentacle of water, Sheik tugged Link down, than up, then around, before dunking him rump first into the lake. Link sputtered his way back up. "That wasn't funny, Sheik." 

"I thought it was." 

Link flipped back to float. "No, I mean, it really wasn't funny." Sheik blinked in confusion. "Morpha." Link frowned and shut his eyes. "That wasn't exactly a nice flashback. Strong watery tentacles…." 

Sheik winced and looked away. "I'm sorry… I forgot. Sorry." Link flipped cleanly back up and smiled gently. Touching Sheik's cheek, he said, "It's okay. It's over. And I'm here with you." Leaning forward, Link brushed Sheik's lips with his. Then, pulling back, he whispered, "Now let's enjoy ourselves, all right?"

Dragging himself back onto the bank, soaking wet, Link laughed. "Well, that was fun. Except now I have to ride back wet. I'm going to get saddle burn." He grinned at Sheik. "You get to go 'poof' and vanish into your nice warm house." Link looked towards the setting sun and groaned. "What is it?" Sheik hopped out of the water and walked over to him. "Are you hurt somewhere?" 

Link shook his head. "I have to get back. It won't look right if I'm out this late." _//To have sex with Zelda…wonderful…oh, I don't want to go back. // _

Sheik frowned. "Oh, to your wife." Link realized what Sheik was thinking and pulled the Sheikah into his chest. "Don't be like that. Believe me, I'd much rather stay with you. Curl up with you in my arms, make love to you-" Sheik pulled away. "Sheik?" 

"Then why do you keep leaving?" The Sheikah flopped back onto the grass, still managing to look graceful. "Stay with me." 

"I thought you didn't want to-." 

Sheik pushed hair from his face. "Did I say that we had to do anything?" He sat up, the setting sun shining on his bangs. "Just be with me." 

"I have to go back and you know it. If anyone found out, Zelda would exile us both from the main land of Hyrule. And I don't think either of us would care to live among a race of fish, children, rock-eaters, or fighting women all our lives." 

"I wouldn't care, if I could be with you." 

Link sighed. "Well, after experiencing time with each, I would. Besides, I can't leave Zelda." _//Until she finds another man to marry. // _

"Fine. If you want to go back to her, go. Forget about me. Zelda's more eager." The Sheikah rolled over, turning his back to Link. The blonde warrior had never seen Sheik like this, and he didn't like it. "Stop acting like a brat, Sheik, you're being petty…" The Sheikah frowned, resentment in every line of his body. Sheik, I feel like we're not on the same page. Sure, Zelda's more eager, but-." Sheik's entire frame tightened for a moment, and a proverbial light went on in Link's head. _//Oh. I'm an idiot. //_ Sheik, do you think I keep leaving because I want to…be intimate and you won't?" 

"No, that's not it." _//Not all of it, anyway. // _"I'm annoyed with the fact that you can't seem to make up your mind. Because it seems that you want us both, something you can't have. I had thought you'd decided. Let me know when you've made up your mind." 

"Sheik, I-" Sheik snapped his fingers and vanished. //_Great…well, what would I have said…? 'You're being stupid' probably would have earned me a glare and a refusal to talk to me. He's acting like a jealous woman…//_ Link frowned and called Epona over. He had to fulfill his duty, or rather; he had to get Zelda to shut up. _//All right, I'm going to be extremely immature for a moment. EWWWWWW! // _

That night, under silken sheets, Link buried his face into the overly fluffy pillows. Zelda had seemed satisfied, though he certainly wasn't. It had taken some very strong fantasizing about Sheik to even get himself functioning, and it would have been much easier to call out the Sheikah's name than Zelda's. He had barely even got a little sweaty. Good, well, now she'd remain quiet for quite a bit. His only problem would be if she turned out to be pregnant. But if she did, maybe he and Sheik could run off together and forget about her. Sheik…him and Sheik together, living in peace without her, in a world all their own. Another world entirely, some place *really* far way, was sounding better to him. Zelda would never find them in another world. Oh, wait a minute, he was stupid! He had been to another world! With that last thought, Link rolled out of bed, tugging on his clothes and throwing a few others into his bag that still contained all of his items from his hero days, and pulled out his Ocarina. Putting to his lips, he played the Nocturne of Shadow. //_Now let's hope Sheik's forgiven me for this afternoon. // _

Sheik awoke in the morning to a warm body next to his. "Link?" The other blonde opened one eye and smiled sleepily. "I choose you." 

Feeling like the naive virgin in a bad romance novel, Sheik asked, "Link, are you sure?" 

The Hero of Time nodded. "Of course. I love you, not her. I'm sorry that I've been bad at showing it. I realized that last night, so I put on some clothes and warped over. You were sleeping, so I just climbed in. Hope you don't mind." 

Sheik chuckled. "I've never had a nicer awakening."

"So what do we do now? We can't stay here for long; she'll find us and try to take me back. I thought we could go to Termina but-."

"Hold on. Where?" 

Link shifted himself a little closer to Sheik. "It's a whole other world. I went on some adventures there while I was looking for someone. I think. My memory's a bit foggy on that subject. The time is all screwed up. Sometimes it's hard to tell when something happened. It's a nice place anyway. I know how to get there, and I made friends." He smiled, thinking of Tatl, Kafei, and Anju. "But we might not be able to get back. What do you think?" 

"No Zelda?" Link shook his head. "Then what are we waiting for? I don't have anything tying me down here; everyone else I ever cared for is gone. Let's go on our adventure before Zelda starts looking for us-well, you." _//Even if it doesn't work-I'll be with you. //_ Link grinned, threw off the covers, grabbed his bag, and looked ready to run out the door. "Wait a minute. How about letting me get ready-and putting some clothes on? I've heard riding naked is really uncomfortable." Link chuckled and reached for the tunic that he had discarded the night before, while Sheik headed for his wardrobe. 

An hour later, both young men were ready to go. "I'll call Epona once we're outside the town." Link turned to take in the sight of the little town. "Good-bye, Kakariko." 

"It's not good-bye. We never really leave places that we loved." 

Zelda opened her eyes to see the empty side of the bed beside her. Touching the sheets, she found it cold. So, Link had left early- earlier, it was now around noon, judging by the amount of sunlight in the room. Well, perhaps it was too much to hope that he'd stick around. Well, now that she knew she could get him into bed, convincing him to stay home would be easy. Especially if she had conceived, then Link would have to stay and raise his child. It would be a girl, with her graceful manner and Link's blue eyes… "Your Highness, your honored father wishes an audience." It was a little page, too young to appreciate her beautiful body. "Tell him I will come to him as soon as I complete my morning preparations. And bring wine to his chambers." The little page nodded and raced out of the room as fast as he could go. Well, now he had a story to tell the other pages. He'd walked into the chambers of the fiend-princess and was still alive to tell about it. 

"Zelda. You look well." 

The princess smiled a smile better suited to a small shark. "Father, you'll be happy to know that Link and I have consummated our marriage at last." The King smiled good-naturedly. "So perhaps I will have a grandson or granddaughter in nine months?" Zelda nodded. She reached for her wine, dusting off her fingers over her father's. "I suppose so." The old man reached out for the goblet that she held. "What?" she asked, disturbed. "If you are going to be a mother, you should not drink." 

"Oh, of course." Zelda set the chalice down, smiling. 

"Link, are you positive you know where we're going?" Sheik was never really a fan of extremely long horseback rides, and spending the night on Epona's back seemed very likely at this point.

"Yes…kind of…I told you my memory wasn't too clear on this subject." 

"Well, you were never too bright to begin with," said a rather sarcastic, high-pitched voice. "Oh, shut up, Tatl-Tatl?" The pale yellow fairy chimed and landed on his shoulder. "So, you didn't forget me. Surprise, surprise. Nice to see you. And you're all grown up and handsome. Tael, come here!" A winged purple ball of light-also known as Tatl's little brother, Tael, flew over. "Hi!" Tael giggled, and flew in a loop-di-loop. He landed on Sheik's shoulder. "What's your name?" 

"Sheik, what's yours?" 

Tael giggled again. "Tael." Link frowned. He had some vague idea that the fairy was blushing. "So, what brings you here?" 

"We were looking for Termina." 

"What for?" Tael questioned, snuggling against the smaller blonde's neck. Link and Sheik shared a glance, then Link answered, "Because we want to live there." Tatl smiled, though through her glow it wasn't visible. "So, you're lost, is that it?" 

"No, not exactly-" 

"Yes, we are completely lost. Do you know the way?" Tatl laughed and jingled. "Naturally. We were heading home when we saw you. It's a long way though. So, I suggest we stop. It's getting late." Link saw the sense in this, and they stopped under the shade of a tree next to a stream. "Let's pitch camp." 

"Thank Nayru," Sheik muttered as he slid off the horse's back. 

"Sore?" Link asked. "I forgot you're not as used to horses as I am." Sheik answered this question by sitting down-slowly, Tael now settled in his shirt. "Fine, you sit. I'll get firewood." 

"I'll help." Sheik dragged himself up, nearly shaking Tael loose, legs still aching. "I'll pitch a tent…." 

Link waved away this offer. "No offense, but do you know how?" 

"…No." 

Link laughed. "Don't worry about it. See if you can find something in the packs for dinner." Sheik walked stiffly over to Epona and started opening one of the packs. 

Link, followed by Tatl, went in search of wood. Once they were out of hearing range of the camp, Tatl asked, "How long have you been with him?" 

"Am I that obvious?" 

Tatl 'shrugged'. "Yeah, you just seem …close, you know? Not to mention you came on this journey with one horse rather than two." 

"Sheik can't really ride, and we didn't really have the time or means to scrape up another horse. Zelda would have noticed." 

"She's who you're running away from?" At Link's surprised look, she said, "Come on, how stupid do you think I am? It's easy to see that you and him had to escape something or you wouldn't have bothered coming back here and risk getting lost." She landed on his shoulder. "I knew you couldn't manage without me." 

"I missed you too." 

"And then he left, and we never saw him again until today." 

Sheik sat, cutting up a ham that he'd found in the pack. If Link ever got back, it, along with some dried vegetables, would suffice for dinner. Tael had been explaining Link's last adventure in Termina from his new spot in Sheik's lap. "I'm hungry, and I wanna try your food. When is Link coming back?"

"Soon, I hope. I'm hungry too." The Sheikah was hungry, that was true, but he really wanted the other young man to return because he missed him. 

"So…how far have you two gone?" 

"None of your business." 

"Oh. So you haven't slept with him." 

Link frown-pouted. "How'd you know?" 

"No blush." 

The Hero of Time waved the fairy away from his face. "Shut up." With his load of firewood, he headed back to camp with Tatl following. Sheik had, apparently, found something to eat, as he was cutting something up. Tael was settled in Sheik's lap, chattering away. The setting sun illuminated the little scene, and made Sheik look very lovely indeed. Link smiled at the pretty picture his love made, and set the wood down a few feet from him. Sheik offered him the cut up meat and vegetables in a frying pan, grabbed a decent amount of sticks, and pointed at them. A second later, a cozy little fire was in front of the Sheikah. "Nice trick. I was going to go for the flint and steel-Din's Fire is a little strong for campfires." Sheik shrugged, took back the pan, and moved the food around a little. 

Sheik rolled over. He'd forgotten how _hard_ ground was, and it was difficult to get comfortable. He went to cuddle up next to Link, but his spot was empty. "Are you sure just running away is a good idea?" Tatl's high-pitched voice broke through the silence from some distance away, and Sheik assumed she was speaking to Link. There was silence, and then Link spoke. "We couldn't stay where we were-Zelda would have found out." 

"So?" 

"I didn't want to be exiled to some little remote place with people who I couldn't relate with. In Termina, I can just be Link, not the future king of Hyrule, or the Hero of Time. No one really knows exactly who I was, not to mention I was about ten."

"It's still running away." 

"I've been fighting for what feels like my entire lifetime, Tatl. I'm allowed to run away this once, aren't I?" 

"I guess. But you shouldn't have dragged him along." 

"He came because he wanted too." 

"He didn't look too happy on that horse's back. You sure you didn't bring him just to make a point to the lady that you didn't like?" Link didn't answer loudly enough for Sheik to hear, strain though he might. //_Not that it matters…I'm sure he said he loved me. // _

"Well, that's swell. Good night." Tatl's glow dimmed a little, and Sheik felt Link crawl back to his former spot. "Did you hear that?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh." Link planted a kiss on the side of the smaller man's head. "Night. Love you." Sheik cuddled against him, trying to melt into Link's arms and forget any lingering doubts. 

****

No, this is *not* the end, nor is it the last time we'll see Zelda. I still have plans for her. **I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like the way I have Zelda behave, but as I've said I don't really like her. Well, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
